Healing Moon: What If
by Lennatha
Summary: After all of the events that happened in 'Healing Moon' Alexis is given a choice to live out a 'What if' scenario by Deaton. There are so many options for her to choose from, but if her or Scott die, she'll return to the exact time and place she left from. So what does she choose and what are the consequences or this choice? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! So I am officially rubbish for taking so long for uploading, but I'm insecure and even though I'm happy with this, I also am not. You may find out when reading this.  
NOW!**  
**NEW READERS STOP RIGHT THERE! THIS IS A SIDE STORY. Please go read 'Healing Moon' before reading this. :)  
THANKIES!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

* * *

Deaton eyed her carefully as she paced in front of him. He leaned against the operating table, bringing his arms forward as he watched the broken girl in front of him pace like a mad woman. "Alexis, you don't have much longer. They will be here soon-"

"I know that!" she snapped before her face fell, "I'm sorry. It's just... I _have_ to make this the _right_ choice."

"I understand." He gave her comforting smile and she groaned running both hands through her hair before her whole body just stopped, still in thought...

"What if..." she paused, thinking about what she was about to suggest. This _had_ to be the right decision. After all she only had this _one_ opportunity to make it right and Lords know how many ideas were running through her head. Should she stop Scott going out at all? What if it was Stiles that received the bite? What if she never visited Peter? What about being good and staying hidden and not be killed by Kate? All of her ideas would come up with consequences and when she thought about half of them, the only word (More like name) would echo in her mind: '_Derek'_. If Scott didn't go out, Stiles could risk being bitten, she would never have met Derek the way she did, she would have never died to gain her wings and she would have never fallen for him and then lost him causing her to learn how to heal. So what now? She had _one_ idea where it was a very slim chance things would end up better for her... "What if it was enough for Peter to follow my plan?" she spoke and she waved her hand slowly in between the two, the space between then distorting in a shade of blue before bursting out and the picture of Peter and Alexis in her kitchen. Deaton nodded with an impressed smile before all emotion vanished from his face as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He could see through the transparent picture that her eyes were glowing that beautiful blue just then before he focused on the image in front:

"_But Peter, you're here, there's only one person left and from Police reports she can be framed and put in jail," she began to explain and he face her in curiosity allowing her to continue, "You can kill her, make her suffer for a little while and then done or you can get her sent to jail, with everyone knowing what she has done where she will spend the rest of her life suffering."_

_He chuckled and shook her head, "As much as I like your thinking it's just not enough."_

"_How Peter? How easy will it be to just have her rotting in a cell, knowing she has wronged her family code, killed innocent people? She will be stuck in a hell." She pushed and Peter's hands began to clench..._

"I don't think I can change the way he thinks. There is so much determination and rage within-"

"But you have _me_ as well," She cut him off as the scene faded away and her hands shot out to his, "It's not changing him, not completely, it's just... _strengthening_ a desire."

Deaton stared into her now emerald green eyes, the eyes she shared with both her parents. Boy they would be disappointed in him for allowing this, but she had her father's determination and her mother's stubbornness set in those depths. He finally sighed, his head dropping,

"If at all that you or Scott, or even a new possible charge, die, you'll return to this exact time with little knowledge of the experience no matter how long you're there for," he explained and she paused for a split second before her features turned serious and she nodded, "Are you sure you want _this_?"

"I _have_ to try right?" she asked, tears slowly filling those strong eyes once more. He brought her hands up, grasping them delicately with his larger ones as he closed his eyes. She followed suite feeling his power slowly surround her, taking her back and the scene played out in front of her once more. She then saw the ways he was able to tap into the scene and make the little changes for her request and then she saw black...

* * *

"H_ow_ Peter? How easy will it be to just have her rotting in a cell, knowing she has wronged her family code, killed _innocent_ people? She will be stuck in a hell," She pushed and Peter's hands began to clench and she acted quickly as she half dived over the bar to grasp his shoulders, "Think about it Peter, for _me_ think about this: A new treaty, a home being repaired for a new beginning, You, me, Derek and a _new_ family, a _fresh_ start."

The sudden sparkle in her eyes struck Peter to the core. She _wanted_ it. The determination in her emerald depths to create that dream with him _almost_ melted his heart. He stepped away, out of her reach and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to refocus his mind. It was then he felt her arms around him tightly as she rested her head against his chest. He had longed to hug his angel and even though she wasn't _his_ he accepted this. His arms hesitantly dropped before slowly wrapping around her small frame, savouring the feel of her small frame against his. How he dreamed of this and it was now happening...

He planned everything and he was so close to finally completing this, close to finishing his revenge, but flashes of the young woman in his arms almost appeared in front of his eyes, how she would talk so animatedly about life and her struggles. How he longed to wrap her in his arms to make her feel better when she was upset. He remembered how he pictured his ideal situation with her in mind and finally, sighed, resting his head against hers and breathing in the scent of her hair. Strawberries...

"Okay," He finally whispered and she pulled back, eyes wide as she looked for confirmation on his face, hand on his heart to truly hear if he was being honest with her. He couldn't help but smile softly, "We'll do things your way. No more unnecessary death."

Her brows arched and he chuckled, his shoulders shaking, "I want to hear you say the plan."

"I won't kill Kate Argent," he spoke clearly and he noted a tug on her lips, "We'll do things your way to have her in jail. We'll create a treaty with the Argent's and then re-build the Hale home. As a family and as a pack." The sudden way her face lit up, tears falling freely had him almost weak at the knees. She had never given him that smile before and he wanted to keep that one her face. He just needed his nephew back, Scott safe and Kate jailed.

Alexis pulled him into a tight hug that had even _him_ think she would crack a rib or two. When she finally pulled back she wiped under her eyes and nodded, a whole new set of determination setting in, "Let's get Derek and then I'll talk to Scott and Stiles."

"How will we find him?" he asked and she paused, gnawing on her bottom lips before spinning round and grabbing her car keys.

"I have a theory, but I need a laptop," She said about to explain that she needed to head to the McCall residence. Peter, not really wanting to risk being found there for many reasons, held a finger up before disappearing and then reappearing with a Mac and she chuckled, "You're a mac guy... Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference?" she asked with a smirk and he rolled his eyes handing her a small device, though she noticed the small tug on his lips. She arched a brow before smirking, "MiFi? Cool, but I can just use my wireless." She opened the laptop up and starting setting it up before grabbing her phone out and phoning Stiles.

"Yello." He answered on the second ring,

"Stiles! Just need a quick favour off you." She began with a grin on her face,

"This can't be good, but go on I have a few minutes whilst I wait for my homecoming date to arrive." She could feel he wanted her to ask so she rolled her eyes. He even let out a little excited whine when she didn't reply to him as quickly as he wanted. Adderal addict...

"Lydia?"

"How did you know?" he almost squealed and she had to laugh,

"I'm _all_ knowing, now I need Scott's username and password to find his phone."

"Oh well that's fair enough Miss '_all knowing_', that's easy it's Allison." She arched a brow slowly and shared a look with Peter,

"_Really_?"

"Yeah I know boys totally whipped, now what do I do whilst I go shopping for dresses with Allison and Lydia?" he asked and she rolled her shoulders,

"Offer to carry absolutely everything, buy whatever she wants for lunch or drink and be yourself when it comes to complimenting her. Also, make sure you buy a tie that matches the dress she is wearing and don't forget a corsage of some sorts. You want to woo this chick remember." She quickly wrapped up the conversation before hanging up and typing the information into the computer.

"Allison?" Peter asked with an amused expression and she sighed,

"I said he had his smart _moments,_ moments are different."

* * *

Alexis was sat in Peter's car outside the burned down hale mansion, slightly hidden away. She was sat in the passenger seat and couldn't keep still. Peter had been gone ten minutes now. There was this dungeon place underneath the house apparently. Peter explained it was for the wolves that didn't have full control over the full moon period. He also explained it made a good naughty step threat, just without the chaining them up. She had to laugh at that because anyone would hate to be stuck in a room with nothing in it, but the fact that it must have been slightly creepy also? She shuddered at the thought.

Her senses went wild and her head snapped round to see Peter helping Derek over a hill and she pushed the door open before running and flying into Derek's arms. The Beta wrapped his arms around her tightly as he seemed to sigh in content. She pulled back and placed her hands on his chest and her brows furrowed slightly before her hands seemed to glow and she grinned. Derek's colour returned to his face as his brows flew to his hair line. Peter's also, but he had a proud smile on his face as he urged the couple to return to the car quickly.

During the drive back to hers, Derek and Alexis were sat in the back seat as she explained her plan to him. He was sceptical at first but overall agreed it was a better idea. Even though he wanted Kate to be gone as much as Peter. They then began to debate on how she was going to get Scott to agree of all things, then there was Stiles and finally: Allison. This debate continued as they entered her home and Alexis made them all a cup of tea.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she handed Derek his and even though he was frustrated with her, he still pecked her temple in thanks before they sat down on the sofa, Alexis curled up into him. Peter watched with an amused expression on his features, sat in the single arm chair with the best view of them. Even though they were in a frustrating debate, they were still snuggled closely together.

"Look, I'll slap them both if I have to, but I have never been wrong and they should _trust_ me." Alexis then said and placed her empty cup on the table in front.

"And Scott will _really_ follow you?" he asked and she nodded,

"Unless the boy wants a noogie sandwich then he should." She smirked and snuggled into his hold when he pulled her in.

"So it's decided?" Peter asked, clasping his hands together and Alexis's head bobbed,

"We're going to the mall to find me a nice chaperone dress, Derek is going to get Suki and wait for us to return with Thai food since he is still _technically_ a fugitive." She laughed at Derek's grumble and patted his knee,

"We'll get that sorted in no time Derek," Peter said as he stood up and held a hand out to the content Angel in front, "Shall we go my lady?" he asked and she grinned before pausing,

"We're going to take my car though..." she frowned and Peter's brow arched before he finally nodded,

"Jennifer..." he muttered, hand on forehead.

"We'll handle that later. Important things first: Shopping, Scott, Stiles and then Thai food."

* * *

"You're _insane_ if you think I agree to this!" Scott growled in a hushed whisper as she flickered through dresses.

"And the fact that after _years_ of protecting you and _always_ being right you _still_ don't trust me just simply stuns me _every time_." She glared at him from across the rack of clothes.

"What makes you think he won't turn on you, Alex?" Scott crossed his arms, his brown eyes occasionally flashing a golden colour, "Don't you remember what I saw?"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she pulled another dress out and slung it over her arm. She walked round and grabbed Scott by the arm and pulled him in, "Because I spent three years caring for him and then visiting him. He bit me the same night he bit you creating a bond. Throughout this whole time I have felt a stronger connection with him even though I was oblivious to it at first. If he is going to turn on me, _I_ _will_ _know_," her tone was low that she saw the shudder from Scott, "He _wants_ a new life. He had _agreed_ to not _murder_ or even hurt anyone else. _No one_ has to die Scott okay? _No_ _one_ has to get hurt."

Scott's jaw was clenched tightly before he looked up into her eyes and she saw they had softened. Her own eyes softened as she relaxed her grip on him and took a step away, "Why do you trust him?" his voice was so small she felt her heart sink as she sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"Gut instinct," she replied and hugged the dresses to her stomach, "Scott, I love you _so_ much, you're my annoying little brother who I have protected, even before I knew I was your guardian. If I _ever_ thought that something would cause you danger I would always do my best to prevent it from happening or support you through it all," his eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered various times she did exactly this, "but if something tells me that it's a good opportunity for us, or I truly believe in something. I will push it."

"Like you pushed with Derek." There was a small knowing smile on his lips and she flushed,

"Unexpected, but yes." She smiled and Scott finally sighed, his whole body relaxing.

"Okay. I'll trust you." He said and her brows flew to her hair line.

"Derek owes me twenty bucks." she gasped in astonishment and Scott arched a brow before the two laughed. She sobered when she saw Peter standing not far from the entrance and she smiled softly and nodded her head. The alpha made his way in and Scott automatically stiffened whereas she felt a smile tug at her lips. She grasped Scott's hand in support and the boy turned to face Peter, who actually seemed anxious. This was unexpected.

"Scott, I understand we started off rocky, but your sister has truly helped me," Peter started and Alexis had to flush and Scott took a step closer to Peter,

"If you give me your word about what she had told me, no more murder, no one getting hurt," he started and she saw Peter tense by a fraction, "I'll join you." Then Peter relaxed as he gave the Beta a genuine smile and held his hand out,

"I give you my word." They both knew Scott was listening in, Alexis was using her abilities also and a bright smile pulled at her lips before she broke away from the two,

"Mission one complete, mission two: Alpha Beta bonding. Peter, help Scott find a suit. He's gotta woo his girlfriend back." She grinned and both boys rolled their eyes. She knew Peter disapproved of Scott falling for an Argent, but he trusted that Alexis will have something to do with this. Not to mention, what with both him and Derek staying at hers now for the time being; and Derek lying low, it would be difficult for the Argent's to figure it out, for at least a week of course.

"Ah yes, Scott, have you ever had a suit tailored for you?" Peter held his arm out with a pleasant smile for Scott, the younger boy walked forward and allowed Peter to wrap his arm around the boys shoulders as they walked off.

"No... I don't actually own a suit." Scott almost muttered and the two walked out the store with Alexis smiling. As much as she hated to think this, things weren't going as difficultly as she thought they would be. Things weren't going too easily she would gladly admit, but... she was content for now...

* * *

She pulled the tong from her hair and allowed it to cool as she gave Suki some much needed attention. Yes everything was home once more and the best thing was that she had both Peter _and_ Derek to help with that. She was even able to get Peter to agree to talk to Melissa again and actually go out on a date like a normal guy. If he wasn't interested then that was his choice. The least he could do was have a genuine date with the woman.

Suki was uncomfortable around Peter still, obviously confused from Alexis's hostility around him first and now the sudden caring. The pup just chose to cling to Derek or Alexis. Peter obviously understood. He had been spending his time on the computer doing some research for building the house or figuring out how to pin Kate exactly. Alexis had explained that they needed Kate to wear the pendant that Allison now wears _or_ have Allison tell the police that her aunt Kate gave it to her if they see it. Either way, it was going to take some major skill and time.

Alexis ran her hand through her hair to loosen and shape the curls into a desired look and finally smiled at her reflection when she noticed Derek's figure leaning in her door way. She leaned back and half turned to face him with a smile, her head tilting to the side, "what?" she asked and he shook his head with a smile.

"You just look beautiful..." he explained and she arched a brow, though her face had obviously lit up from the compliment. She didn't think he was the type really... not that she didn't appreciate it of course.

Alexis swung round and stood from her chair, standing tall with a pair of dreaded navy blue high heels. She held her hands out for him and he made his way over. Her hands automatically slid round his waist and she leaned into him, his arms wrapping themselves around her petite form. Her head rested against him chest, just relaxing. She felt spoilt after having a couple days of him to herself when she could. They were very good with their make-out sessions' considering Peter was literally in the room next door. Derek was also incredibly patient with her considering they got pretty heated most times...

"Do you have to go?" she heard him ask and she chuckled before leaning back to stare up into his ocean eyes with a soft smile.

"Unfortunately yes, I also need to keep an eye on Scott," She saw the way he rolled his eyes and she nudged him with a small glare and he had to laugh at this, "Still my brother," She reminded and he leaned down to gently press his lips against hers. She pulled away and shook her head, "Don't distract me." She grinned at his pout.

Derek had been basically stuck in the small house for those couple of days. At first he enjoyed it, being that he could relax and spend time with her, but now she could feel him getting restless. Peter had restricted his 'running' privileges and there wasn't exactly much room for him to work out and when he would try in the back garden, Suki would distract him so he would play with her. Suki just loved him really. She questioned whether Suki loved him more than her sometimes...

Alexis finally pulled away to open her closet door to see her appearance. The sapphire blue dress hugged her figure and the top had a classic vintage look with the sweetheart neckline and silk halter straps. The soft material hugged down her figure to the small of her waist before flowing out down to just below mid-thigh. There was another silk tie around her back where the fitted material ended. Just about enough room for her wings if needed.

The brunette gnawed on her bottom lips before rummaging through the wardrobe once more. She heard Peter laugh as the older man placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked round, "It's not suitable. It's..._date_ dress not chaperone dress." She grumbled with a childish pout and the older man pulled her into a hug and she sagged into his hold.

"It is fine, you look beautiful." He told her once more and the brunette nodded before pulled back and looking at the clock on her bedside table. She had to pick up Scott soon. She held her hand out for Derek and he took it giving her squeeze for confidence. She never felt so... insecure before. When working at the school she always wore these smart work dresses and because this was a dance, something told her to keep it the same, but now she had her wings she had to wear something to suit that. Most things were either too casual or like this and she couldn't help but feel insecure. Yes, she was still young, but she had to keep it professional.

Finally she puffed out her breath and grabbed her clutch, "Okay, I'm going to go before I chicken out," she said and pecked Peter's cheek and pecked Derek's lips softly, "Be good you two." She winked as she slipped out of the door...

* * *

**Okay, so just a starter, if you think things are going smoothly, that's kinda the idea.  
Right, so I have another cover photo poll for you all to do for me! I like this one, but I prefer other ones I made. So I'll have a link on my profile page for you to choose from! You can also let me know via reviews if you want!  
**

**Now since I am still writing this, your input is still very much needed. I want you to let me know of Alexis's choice, maybe suggest some consequences of this? OR, just tell me what you think of the chapter in general?  
**

**~One more thing before I go!  
I have a tumblr, it's easy it's just Lennatha and then the rest of the html for it. I'll post everything me and there will be fanfiction stuff on there as well. I'm still new to tumblr, but it'll be interesting that's for sure.  
OKAY! DONE!  
I'm sorry for being a fail, I do love you all and I hope to keep you interested.  
**

**xxxxxx-big old hugs-xxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"Okay okay, just one more and I promise you two can go!" Melissa said as she snapped a couple more pictures of brother and sister about to go to the dance. Alexis had to roll her eyes at this, but smiled none the less. Scott felt uncomfortable wearing a suit that wasn't exactly cheap, but Peter bought it. It was dark and fitted with a dark grey pin stripe design. Alexis had to help make sure it looked just right. What made it even better was the tie matched the colour of her dress. She would have rolled her eyes, but the fact that Peter thought to have it match just warmed her.

"Mum, we need to get going being that I'm _chaperoning_." Alexis laughed and Melissa finally nodded,

"Okay, I'm done. I promise." She snapped another and Alexis rolled her eyes with a smile as she pulled away from Scott and pulled her mother into a tight hug.

"I love you." She smiled and Melissa needed to pull away, fanning her face,

"Okay, you two should go so I don't get all emotional in front of you." She explained and Scott chuckled as she practically threw them out the front door. The two sat in the car for a minute before Alexis turned the key in the ignition.

"So..." Alexis started

"I think it's Hugo Boss..." he said and she laughed,

"Oh my gosh..." she had to cover her grin and Scott laughed with a nod,

"I know... I think it's pricier than the Calvin Klein suit that Jackson mentioned the other day..." Alexis faced her brother with an arched brow,

"Twilight spoke about what he was wearing to the dance? Can he get any more perfect for Danny?" she winked making Scott laugh before she finally pulled off.

* * *

Alexis had dropped Scott off round the corner and made her way in after going over how Scott was going to sneak in. As the brunette walked into the hall she was instantly reminded of her old homecoming and her brows flew to her hair line in shock. It was similar to when she was Scott's age...

Shaking her head she made her way over to the teachers with a bright smile, "Evening." Finstock had to double take and she noted his eyes on her legs before taking a swig of his drink and she arched an amused brow,

"You know if McCall is planning to crash?" he asked and sniffed before running a hand through his wild hair and she shrugged,

"I wouldn't know Bobby because, here's the thing," she leaned in with a smirk, "I don't live with him anymore." She whispered and grinned before taking a step away and heading to the punch bowl to pour herself a drink, her eyes scanning the room. Jackson had alcohol with him and was sharing it with his friends before his eyes met hers and she could only chuckle at the way he tensed. She nodded her head over to the side and watched as Jackson excused himself from his friends, abandoning Allison in the progress once again.

"You're not going to take it away are you?" he asked nervously and she shook her head,

"No Jackson, I'll save that for another teacher who gives a damn." She looked around, her arms crossed,

"So," he then paused to take a sip, "You have wings." she looked down in attempts to hide her smile,

"They're new," she smirked in his direction, "You like them?" he laughed.

"What are you then?" he asked and she faced him with a perplexed expression before she realised,

"Angel," she smiled softly, "Well, a guardian to be more exact." his brows shot to his hairline in disbelief as he chuckled, shaking his head, taking a sip of his strong drink.

"Makes sense with the wings then." he commented and she nodded with a smile.

"Listen Jackson, I-"

"_McCall! I see you!"_ Alexis had started when her eyes shot round to see Scott duck behind people to avoid Finstock as he made his way over. She had to laugh out loud when her brother clung to Danny and the music stopped. The brunette shook her head and looked back to the waiting Jackson and she shook her head,

"Never mind, we can talk some other time." She placed her hand on his arm in a kind gesture before spinning around and walking away. She watched as Scott was dancing with Allison and felt a smile tug at her lips knowing he was now talking to her. Telling her how he feels. She knew there was this internal debate with him wanting to tell her everything, but even Alexis had her doubts.

Allison, though sweet, was from a family of hunters and Alexis had a feeling that Allison could be easily corrupted. She wasn't against the relationship, far from it because she loved seeing them so happy, but there was still something nagging at Alexis at the fact that her aunt Kate was in town. The same Aunt Kate who killed Alexis, the same woman who shot Derek, who caused the fire, who... Well who was corrupted beyond redemption?

Alexis finished her punch, now wishing she got Twilight to share as she scanned the room. Consequently, going off into her own world of thought meant that she _lost_ Scott and... Allison. _'terrific'_ her mind echoed as she placed the cup on the near surface and sneak out. Using the radar, she was able to find Scott and Allison by the buses and she felt her brows furrow as she marched over, her heels making an obvious noise. Scott was between the two buses and Allison had not long walked onto one of the buses.

"Sorry to break this up kids, but the dance is back in the hall," She smiled at the way Scott half frowned at her at her 'cock block'. She would giggle, but not long after she made it to Scott did the area suddenly light up. Both Scott and Alexis's heads looked to see Chris Argent one exit in his four by four and one of his cronies the other exit. Alexis felt a brow arch, her internal warning bells ringing madly with familiarity about the situation...

The two cars revved their engines in warning before they began closing in and fast. Alexis acted on instinct as she wrapped an arm around Scott and her wings pushed out, lifting the two in the air as the cars made an impact with each other. Alexis landed on top, her wings wrapped round the two protectively, shielding the two from view.

"Alex..." Scott groaned and she sent her calming waves to him in full force until she felt him fully relax within seconds,

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded before her wings shot back and she looked up to see a shocked Allison, her eyes falling to Scott in relief to see he was perfectly okay. Alexis then brought both her and Scott into the air and landed next to the now pulled out Argent vehicle. As soon as Chris had jumped out of the car, the angel had pulled the elder man by the collar and pushed him against the back of the bus.

"Alex! What're you doing?" Scott had called out before she brought her wings in to shield the two once more,

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Alexis half growled, the blues of her eyes glowing. Chris seemed shell shocked, his eyes drawn to her feathers,

"I would have never thought you to be a guardian..." he muttered and her eyes widened as she took a step back, releasing him. Her wings retreated and she had to grit her teeth to prevent herself from gasping at the sensation of it.

"Answer my question," She watched as his eyes flickered to Scott and Allison and she watched the way he had tensed, his hands making fists. Her head tilted in concern and she took a step forward, holding her hand out in offering. His gaze turned to her hand in confusion before looking to her. Alexis offered a serene smile and watched the way he was very slowly relaxing, "I understand, she's your baby girl, you only want what's best." She spoke with a gentle tone and he sighed, slowly taking her hand, her shoulders then sagging. Her smile remained.

"You understand who we are, so you understand that I have sources telling me that Scott..." Chris started and his eyes shot to Scott as he was taking Allison back to the dance. What Chris didn't know was that as soon as he took Alexis's hand, she sent waves to calm the elder. What felt like seconds to him, was actually a couple of minutes as Alexis told Allison and Scott to return to the dance and she'll come and get them for a talk in a bit. Allison agreed, though she was still in shock. Alexis knew she had a matter of minutes.

"They think Scott is the second Beta?" Alexis questioned and Chris's head bobbed in confirmation. Alexis pulled her hand away and crossed her arms, "Is it Kate?"

"How do you know Kate?" his narrowed eyes would have sent a shiver down her spine on any normal circumstances, but Alexis knew better.

"I heard a little from Scott, people about town and I had the pleasure of meeting the end of her... what do you call them? Shock canes, electric Batons? Either way, my body didn't like nine thousand volts at the time. I think she may have poked it right at my chest or something after I fell to the ground, but I'm not sure." Alexis shrugged her shoulders before looking him in the eye. He was watching her very carefully at that point.

"I don't believe you." He stated and she smiled softly once more, her eyes landing on one of the cronies,

"You don't have to believe me," she sent a sad smile his way, "but you can trust I'm looking after my charge and that, maybe _you_ should look into things yourself. Sources can be corrupted by the simplest of things." And with that the brunette sent him one final smile before walking off, between the gap where she could see marks from where the four by fours had no room between the buses. That was going to be interesting for the school to try and explain.

* * *

Alexis had to sit down on the bleachers in the hall before she deemed it time to confront Scott and Allison, but she seemed pretty content right then just dancing in his arms and she was able to sigh in relief, head in hands. She was happy for a couple of days and then boom, life caught up with her. She forgot about Kate for a minute there and the next part of the plan was to expose Kate. How they were going to achieve this however was going to be difficult for her at this currently moment in time.

A red cup was placed in front of her and she looked round to see Jackson sat there with a small smile. She arched a brow before accepting it and taking a sniff and chuckling with a smile, her head bobbing in thanks before taking a large gulp. The brunette leaned forward and tilted her head round to look at him, "So should I ask what it is you want? Or is it purely curiosity over the fact that I have wings?" he laughed at her light hearted smile and shook his head,

"Honestly, you looked like you need it," he gave her a charming smile and he brow remained arch, "Okay, and a hush drink."

"I knew it, but thank you," She took a sip and sat back, "So what do you want?"

"The bite." This would be where she would cough and splutter her drink everywhere, but luckily she had some self control, so it was all harshly gulped down. She frowned at the burn it sent down her body and she repressed a shudder.

"You do realise it's not all it's cracked up to be right?" she questioned and he shrugged,

"Still want it."

"And you know of the consequences?" his head nodded, "and even after the night before where Scott and I saved your ass?"

"Not my... defining moment I will admit-"

"You got that right, but you were also right in not deserving death. No one deserves such a fate," She had to look away from his curious face, almost wanting to stop all conversation completely, "Jackson, I would love it if you would skip a lesson and have a chat with me about it all one day. Any lesson you like, I just need to make sure my 'boss' isn't there!" She gave him a genuine smile as she placed her hand on his knee. He couldn't help but return the smile before her eyes scanned down to Stiles, dancing with Lydia to the song and Alexis removed her hand, "I also think you should reconsider some important decisions."

"What do you mean?" he asked and she face him once more before standing up and smoothing her dress,

"I mean, re-think some decisions you have made recently in your life, because maybe you just got rid of something vital you didn't know about," she started walking away before she spun round, "I'm always around if you need to talk and trust me when I say that I _can_ take it." He laughed at her wink before his face returned to one of seriousness as soon as she was no longer looking, his eyes scanning towards Lydia...

* * *

Alexis flopped down on her bed and sighed in content. As soon as she walked through the door, Suki knew straight away her mummy wanted peace, so when Derek stood up to walk over, the pup grumbled. Where Peter was, she didn't know, but Derek had sat down obediently straight away and Alexis mumbled quiet thanks before disappearing, wanting a hot shower.

So now dry, dressed in her grey and sky blue PJ shorts and top set, she pulled her pillow down to cuddle it. When she finally released a sigh, feeling far more relaxed now, she heard a knock on the door and she chuckled, rolling back to her side to see Derek open the door before leaning on the frame.

"Shit _always_ goes down the night of the dance." She smiled and he chuckled, shaking his head before making his way over and crawling next to her, pulling her half over his chest. The brunette snuggled into him feeling content.

"What happened?" he asked after a while and she pouted before sighing,

"Scott and Allison made up, then they snuck off to the buses, when I was sending them back inside, we got somewhat ambushed and Chris Argent knows what I am," she had felt him tense, so she sat up and held her finger up to stop him from talking, he only smirked at this, "I took Scott off their radar, Chris is now suspicious of Kate, Allison thinks I'm much cooler than before and Jackson still wants the bite."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah..." she then pulled away and crossed her legs, gnawing at her bottom lip. Derek sat up with a confused frown on his features, "Because Scott is a werewolf, I'm supposed to be tying up loose ends and leaving because he has better means of protecting himself, but apparently something had happened that is not allowing it."

"Isn't that a good thing? You're not leaving, are you?" Derek asked and she shrugged,

"That's the thing, we don't know. I mean... yeah, it's great because I can stay and... Be with you, but... Whatever is allowing me to stay can change at any given moment and then I will have five days to sort things out before I have to leave," her brows were knotted together in thought, her brain replaying the scene with Deaton over and over again, "There is a reason I am still allowed to stay, something supernatural... a tie of sorts." She looked up and Derek had a knowing look on his face as his ocean eyes looked away from her, his own brows scrunched together.

"I know what it is." He stated and stood up. Her brows flew up and she jumped up to follow him, tripping over her duvet. Derek caught her swiftly and lowered her to the floor before pulling away once more. Her hand shot out and grasped his wrist gently,

"Then _talk_ to me Derek, don't walk off to fix it yourself," She said and Derek paused before he spun round to face her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He seemed to have an internal debate about it and she watched his carefully before she just smiled and raised a hand to caress his jaw. He leaned into her hand, his eyes fluttering closed, "What's keeping me here, Derek?" she asked once more and he stiffened.

"I am." A voice from behind spoke up and Derek spun round and Alexis had to lean around to see Peter stood there with his arms crossed.

"The bond..." she then whispered and she nodded slowly, "that makes... sense." The brunette crossed her arms her thumb pressed her to bottom lip lightly in thought. She spun away from the two pairs of eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked and she sat down on her bed,

"Well, mainly: what would have happened if you didn't agree. Derek would have never been found, therefore Scott and I would still be busy trying to find him, I would still be in a bad place, the Argent's would have possibly discovered the second beta was indeed Scott and... Well..." Derek sat next to her and pulled her into his hold, "Shit would have majorly gone down... tonight in fact." she felt his shoulders shake and Peter arched a brow,

"Things would definitely have gone a lot different that is for sure," he leaned on the wall opposite before standing up straight, "No sense in thinking about the 'What if's'. We're here and getting started with things." He gave them a brilliant smile before exiting the room wishing them a good night. Alexis flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling before bringing her knees up and shuffling herself back to 'her side' of the bed.

Derek followed suite and she rolled over, laying half on his chest, her brows still knotting together. He could practically hear the cogs in her head turning, "I want to ask something," she started, "But I don't think I want to really know tonight..."

"Then if you don't want to know, leave it for the night." He replied and she smiled eventually nodding in agreement.

"I suppose." she curled up into him, throwing a leg over his and snuggling into his warmth, he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Derek just seemed to calm her. She never understood why, she knew his car smelt good and relaxed her (especially when he was driving) and she also knew his car smelt of him. She would think into the whole 'meant to be' scenario, but that was way too much far too soon. The most Alexis knew was that Derek was the reason she could heal, she fell in love with him and as much as she finds it ridiculous because of how quickly it happened, she also didn't care because she felt... _right_ with him.

* * *

**Hiii?**

**So it's been while. Again. Because I'm useless and rubbish and Oh my days is that a butterfly?  
but seriously, I've just been majorly distracted with work and costume work and blah blah blah. I'm hoping to get a lot of stuff done this week so I can get some dedicated what if and sequel work done. I've got a couple of pages for sequel work done ;D  
Anyway! Let me know what was going through your head as you read this. Do you like the changes from what originally happened? What about the fact as soon as she said it, Derek knew it was the bond? And will we begin to slowly see more of the second series Peter in this? I hope so. He was brilliant. ;D  
**

**Oh yes! And please keep voting on my main page on what cover image to use. I'll keep it up for at least another couple chapters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"No! I don't want to bring her any more involved than she already is!" Scott protested as Alexis folded a top over her arm. She pouted in his direction and he shook his head, adamant about his decision. She sighed before arching a brow,

"Okay then, how about this," she began as she handed over the items of clothing to the cashier, "What about actually asking her? You can't be in charge of her like her father. Look what's that gotten him, no _love_." Whilst studying the night before, 'cougar town' played on the T.V. for a little while. She noticed the way Derek seemed to immerse himself with the T.V before realising what he was doing and switching it off. She found it adorable how he would smirk at certain times she had chuckled and when he finally switched the T.V off he shook his head and walked off. It took everything within Alexis to not laugh.

"I'm not in charge of her!" Scott pouted and she scratched the back of her head, "Besides! Kate is her favourite aunt!"

Alexis frowned as her head bobbed in acknowledgement of this hard fact. Allison did very much love Kate. A lot. She puffed out a frustrated breathe before paying the cashier with a polite thanks and took the bag, "Okay okay, I get this, I do... but... oh I don't know! We need that necklace!" she pouted and steered Scott in the direction of the coffee shop. Caffeine fix needed.

"I know! But she wears it all the time!" Scott sighed and declined her silent offer of anything. She ordered an iced chai latte.

"Stealing it out of the question?"

"Alex!"

"I _know_! Sorry, I just... It was worth asking," She pouted and Scott pulled a face, "Or not... but I want to be able to have Derek here with me instead of you when I freaking buy him new clothes. I wanna be a normal girl with her boyfriend." After a minute of puppy dog pouting she then laughed when Scott cringed. She won the game.

"Still weird." He muttered and she laughed louder when she collected her drink, taking a sip and then sighing in content,

"Oh believe me when I say I know what you mean," she smiled, "but seriously, it's even weirder dating someone who is hiding from the law for something they never did."

"I get it! I'm sorry! I've ruined your dating life!" Scott looked away with a pout and she pulled him in for a one armed hug,

"To be fair, you didn't know I was sort of with him at the time, _and_ you're a bit of a drama queen."

"Because you're a bad person," He smirked and she pushed him away in mock hurt before the two laughed, "And I'm not a drama queen!" they laughed as her eyes caught a restaurant, glazing at the sight of a couple eating lunch together. It was a brief pause in her movements before she shook her head and caught up with Scott. Why is it that now she was in a relationship, all she wanted to do was show Derek off to the world? There was no need for it, yet she felt like she had to, childish or not.

"So you never told me Twilight's response to your suit?" she asked as they walked towards the parking lot,

"He...Well he didn't realise I had taste and money. Then he asked if it was your _connections_."

"What is he implying? I know rich people?"

"You _do_, Alex."

"Well, I didn't even know Derek or Peter had money." She defended and Scott gave her a '_really'_ look,

"Even after seeing the car Derek drives and the fact that Peter was in twenty four hour care?" he explained and she paused momentarily before shrugging,

"Peter never really crossed my mind and I seriously thought that Derek's car was his pride and joy and _only_ possession considering where he was living." She shrugged nonchalantly and Scott laughed before shaking his head.

"And you say _I'm_ the clueless one."

"You still are."

"Hey!" he nudged her and she grinned before getting in her car.

* * *

Alexis pushed the pasta bake in the oven before stretching her back in victory. Suki was chowing down on chicken, brown rice and dog biscuits for dinner, Peter was reading a book and Derek was on Peter's laptop. She smiled at the sight and looked round her little kitchen. She kept it fairly clean as she cooked and prepared to save the large washing up pile at the end of the evening. Though Peter said he didn't mind the washing up.

It was then the thought hit her and she gasped, alerting both men's attention. She spun round and leaned on the breakfast bar, "So what if I host something, here or at Mum's and invite everyone and by everyone I mean close people plus important people for example: Allison and the Sheriff," the two men shared a look and she rolled her eyes, "Allison wears her necklace almost all the time and the Sheriff is looking out for a blonde _with_ said necklace."

"So if he so happens to see it," Peter closed his book, now understanding, "he can ask her where she got it from and-"

"She will explain that it was her aunt Kate," Alexis finished with a bright smile she shared with the two, "but she will have to wear it and the Sheriff will have to notice it."

"It might work," Peter said and leaned back in the chair, bringing a mug to his lips, "What will Scott say?"

"I can't tell him. He'll consider it involving Allison," She sighed and looked up to Derek and threw the towel at his face as he was about to make a comment they all knew she didn't want to hear, "If you want to sleep on the couch, continue." She half growled and Peter smirked,

"It's a fairly good plan and technically you're not getting her involved." He explained and she nodded with a bright smile,

"I just want to host a dinner, with all my loved ones around me." It was a brilliant smile as she flicked the kettle on and nodded to herself. The two men in the room knowing she was mentally chanting this to herself to save her from feeling guilty.

"How long till she caves?" Derek asked Peter almost silently, Alexis didn't make a movement to show she could hear. Peter shrugged with a concerned faced...

* * *

"Alex, why do I get the feeling you hosting this party has an agenda..." Scott asked her as he followed her to the nurses office. The brunette hugged her books closer to her chest,

"Because you're being a sour wolf!" she blew a raspberry in his direction and he rolled his eyes at her, "I already explained Scott. I'm happy at the moment and we've _all_ been through a lot of crap, why not - oh I don't know, host a party or go out for a meal like _normal_ people?" Scott's face looked momentarily pained with guilt and she felt a stabbing motion in her gut, but she hid it as she faced the door to unlock it.

"And you're wanting to invite Alison because?" he then asked her as they walked in and he put a pile of her books on her desk. She pouted at the sight of them. Heavy big medical journals and a list of her reports she had to fill and file.

"Because she is your girlfriend, Stiles is like a brother, the sheriff like dad, want any more reasons?" she faced him, hands on hips with an arched brow. He sighed before shaking his head,

"Sorry Alex, it's just-"

"Save it Scott, I get it," She pulled him into a hug before the bell went off, "Go on! Get to class!" she pushed him out the room before closing the door and taking a deep breath, chanting once more that this meal had good intentions as she sat down to start on her medical journals...

_How did he take it?-D_

_He's suspicious of me. ME. His guardian. His own freaking sister. X_

_Can you blame him?-D_

_Shut up...  
_

She smiled at her reply before she sent it off, after she pushed the glasses up her head to rest her eyes from looking between screen and books. To help relax her eyes and mind, she rubbed circles into her temples using the tips of her fingers.

"Hey Alex," Stiles knocked on the door as she looked round and forced the bright smile to her face, "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, just... exhausted." The brunette had flopped in her chair as she pushed it out to face Stiles. The boy pushed the door shut and leant on it. She assumed so no one can pester them.

"I'm not surprised what with everything you're putting on yourself." He explained with a soft smile and her brows wrinkled together before she shook her head,

"I'm not-"

"Yeah, you are. You're stressing yourself out. That work right there, you would have made a dent in that by now." He pointed to the books and she noted that there wasn't much done indeed. He was right. Her mind was everywhere and all she wanted to do was snuggle on the couch with Derek (Which consequently was how she left him this morning after his morning run with Suki).

"My mind just isn't focused Stiles, it happens." She smiled softly, but the defensiveness in her tone said it all as he sighed,

"I know we have a lot of work to do, what with showing the evidence to my dad, keeping Scott safe and everything, but maybe you should relax." He suggested and the small smile remained on her face,

"I was thinking of having a nice evening with my family actually." She half whispered loud enough for Stiles to hear. The boy threw his arm out with a smile on his face,

"That's great Alex!"

"Mum, Scott, myself, you and papa Stilinski, maybe Allison." The angel looked at him through her lashes. His head was bobbing,

"I like it! Just an evening for us all to eat good food and relax like _normal_ people!" he grinned before pulling her into a hug from her chair. She smiled into his jumper, a twinge of guilt for somewhat lying to him. Stiles was just so… Stiles. Niave, childish…innocent and she loved him for it.

"So why'd you come here in the first place?" Alexis asked as she pushed him back. The boy seemed to pause, hand at the back of his neck, lips pouted with obvious confusion sparkling in features.

"I've honest-oh no! Jackson has started asking questions about you," she began and Alexis flopped back in her chair with an interested arched brow, "Like, how long have you been guarding Scott, when you figured out about it and any gaps in your memory as of late."

"Gaps of memory?" she repeated and he shrugged,

"You got me there, but I told him to ask you himself so be warned." He smiled and she returned it warmly,

"Okay then," she slowly nodded, "Well, I need to return to studying and looking like I'm working here right now." Stiles mock saluted her before disappearing. The brunette looked to the time before her head fell back on her shoulders. It was barely midday.

* * *

_Are you doing anything more interesting than studying about Arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia?_ Xx

_Is there any point in me asking what the hell that is? And no, helping Peter with blueprints. Suki's on our bed, your side to be exact. –D_

She silently aw'd thinking about her pup sleeping on the bed and then ignoring the fact that her heart skipped a beat when he had typed 'our bed'. Yeah, she was a squealing girl at heart.

_A rare heart condition. The rest is just going over my head really. I can't focus. Xx_

After five minutes she frowned down at her phone, still no reply. Eventually she just shrugged it off and continued writing her notes for her essay...

* * *

An hour later, two more interruptions from 'sick' students and the brunette pushed her glasses from her nose once more, massaging her temples. She had made a dent at last! 'Victory coffee I think' her thoughts echoed as she pushed away from the desk as there was a knock on the door. She wanted to pout, but pulled a small smile onto her features and spun round to see Peter leaning on the door. The small smile grew to one of surprise,

"Peter, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy?" she wrapped her arms around his middle for a quick hug and relaxed when he gave her a squeeze and a charming smile.

"I was, but after Derek texted you he became useless to me so I sent him off for a run with the dog, thus me being here. I thought you might want to talk," He said and she chuckled shaking her head, "Would coffee help?" he then asked before grinning at the way she suddenly perked at the thought. He had her lead the way to the teachers' lounge.

* * *

The brunette flopped back onto her bed, snuggling up into Suki's fur. Both Derek and Peter were out tonight and she also found the opportunity to eat at the McCalls and mention a meal. Of course Melissa was thrilled with the idea, opting for it to not be hosted there straight away. Alexis had to laugh at this at the thought. She would rather it not be at someone's house anyway really. '_I think my bank account can suffer for a meal out this month_' she thought to herself as she rolled to her back. Scott was quiet at the dinner table for a while and then warmed to the idea. Melissa was all in for everyone being there. She wanted to see more of Allison and even though it would be a 'family' get together, it was still going to be a nice evening out. (She had also received a text from Peter asking her out for coffee at some point earlier that day to explain his absence)

Suki nudged at her arm and Alexis rolled back over and snuggled into the needy pup. The two haven't had much quality time recently so Suki was getting as much as she could. Alexis was enjoying having the small house empty for once. She was glad she had Peter and Derek there, but she has realised the joys of living with someone once more. Not to mention she was distracted away from her studies.

"The hell am I doing with my life pup?" she asked Suki who licked the back of Alexis's hand. The girl chuckled and shook her head before sitting up, "Let's get you fed, girl."

The dinner was going to be organised for a few days time. Peter said he knew the perfect restaurant that had a bar to stand at and they could sit at a secluded area if needed. So Alexis was really considering it. Part of her wished she could bring Derek with her, but mainly to show Melissa that she _had_ a guy and for the woman to stop trying to hook her up with Doctors. Like the supposed second date for next Friday that Alexis had cancelled on twice since Scott got bitten. (The failed date wasn't so much of a bust apparently).

It was funny how things change within the space of a few months. Her relationship with Derek was strong, Peter was unbelievably supportive (even with his sarcasm and surprising amount of sass). He had somehow got her to vent to him about what was distracting her focus (to a certain degree) and he just sat there and listened to her. Work, schooling, Scott, Allison, Hunters, Melissa, Derek, the house, the plan, the guilt, Kate, history between Kate and Derek (she knew there was _some_ form of history there) and finally the sudden urge to be like a normal girl. Then he made her instantly feel better (and not because of the coffee that was in front of her) but by just easing her mind and insecurities. He then said exactly what the doctor ordered: "_When we get him exonerated, you two should get out of Beacon Hills to relax_" A holiday. A holiday with Derek. A holiday with Derek possibly acting like a normal couple doing couply things? That appealed a lot to her for some reason and she wasn't even going to question it. Maybe just a holiday in general was what she needed?

* * *

**Erm..Hiii?  
****Yeah, there has just been no reason for not updating. I've literally not long finished giving this a final proof and edit to add extra bits in. Admittedly, I've been watching season two again and typing up notes for the sequel so it can make sense. things aren't looking bad IMO.**

**I think I may just post a teaser or the first chapter nearer christmas day, or even new years as a present! (_yay presents!)_**

Up to you guys. Review and love.  
Thank you for reading, activity will start to be frequent again.

**x**


End file.
